Acknowledge
by Author no. 1
Summary: Their friendship has been acknowledged by the rings and their families. But there is one anything that has been set aside because of the battle. Now that the conflict is over, will he would acknowledged it?


**A/N: This is my first time writing a KHR Fanfiction so please bear it. Someone asked me to write this, and I gladly complied. **

**Happy Reading!. –Smiles-**

**Sorry for the typos and wrong grammars.**

**Tsuna x Enma 0027 ^^ (they are just way too cute)**

**Before the Curse of the Rainbow Arc**

**Thanks for Cliché-kun for editing some crappy errors which I could even do but oh well. I really appreciated it. Lewl. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters and settings.**

Shouts of students could be heard throughout the room. Complaining on how it was unfair for them to do the workload of homework that despicable Math teacher assigned for them to do for the weekend. The brunet who sat at the back of the room sighed tiredly thinking on how he can accomplish the said assignment immediately. A silver head guy walked in front of his desk and exclaimed to him, "Jyuudaime! Pls. give me the honor of helping you finish the assignments that waste of space gave to you!"

'_Waste of space? Ahh he must meant sensei…' _The brunet just shook his head inwardly and said, "Thanks Gokudera-kun." A black haired guy with a cheerful grin on his face walked towards them and said, "I'm sorry Tsuna I cannot come today, I needed to settle some things with the baseball club."

"Baseball Freak! How dare you address Jyuudaime so casually?! Anyways he doesn't need you way! "He turned to looked at Tsuna, "Don't worry Jyuudaime you don't need him at all, because all you need is me."

A girl in a weird outfit with a bubble like rings encircles around her that formed an x shape, came rushing to them and yelling, "Gokudera! Let's do this thing together!"

Gokudera's face paled and started to and yelled, "Get away from me!"

Enma walked towards Tsuna and offered to the assignment together after school. They went to Tsuna's house, but on their way there the rain started to fall. When they've arrived at their destination, they agreed to take a bath. Tsuna insisted that Enma would go first but Enma declined. Tsuna lent him some clothes and proceeded to the bathroom.

-ACKNOWLEDGE-

A dark red haired guy was sitting on a floor playing with what it seemed to be a lion cub with flames as its mane. He looked at the lion cub fondly and proceeded to play with it more and waited for its owner to arrive. He heard the door clicked to unlock. A boy at the same age as him entered the room and proceeded to sit on the bed beside the red haired guy. The brunet is wearing a tuna fish patterned pajamas. He is two inch smaller than the other boy but like him he also has a runner's body. His brown locks also seem to like defy the gravity. The brunet looked at him and smiled, "The bath's ready Enma-kun."

Enma looked up and halted his movements. He shyly smiled and said, "Un. " He got up and went to the bathroom. When Enma was out of Tsuna's sight, He gently picked up Natsu and placed him on his lap and proceeded to clutch his hair tightly, out of desperation and whined, "Nuts!~ What am I gonna do?!"

Natsu just looked at him and tilted his cutely as if asking what's been bothering his master. Tsuna looked at Natsu and smiled. He was about to pet him when he suddenly heard a scream coming from the bathroom. He immediately rushed out the room and went into the bathroom. He busted in the bathroom and saw Enma lying on the tub, naked with the shower curtain on top of him.

Enma smiled sheepishly and said, "I was about to dip in the tub, when I suddenly slipped on the soap that was lying on the floor." He blushed a bit and said, "I grabbed the shower curtains for support but then it came off and I fell in the tub."

Tsuna didn't know what to say. He didn't expect for the boy to be this clumsy. '_His worse than Dino!'_, Tsuna exclaimed in his mind. He shook his head inwardly and asked, "Are you hurt somewhere?"

"No."

Tsuna removed the shower curtain on Enma and tried to not look at the naked form of the other guy. He grabbed the towel beside the sink. He was about to handed it over to Enma when suddenly he slipped on the wet bathroom floor and landed on top of Enma. The tub was filled with water, so Tsuna's clothes were now soaked wet. He pushed his body up and asked, "Sorry about that." Enma looked at Tsuna, he trailed his eyes on Tsuna's clothes which was now looked his second skin and apparently became transparent enough for Tsuna to see his pale white complexion. Then he turned his vision to Tsuna's collarbone then to his neck then to his face.

Tsuna's face was a bit flushed when noticed their position. His face became even redder when he saw Enma staring at him. Out of blue Enma reached Tsuna's face and caressed. Tsuna leant on the touch unconsciously. He slowly grabbed the back of Tsuna's neck and kissed him roughly. Tsuna was too shocked on what was happening. He suddenly felt nails digging on his skin painfully. He let out a painful groan. Enma took the opportunity entered Tsuna's mouth tasting every bit of it. Finally, Tsuna woke up of the stupor, he pushed Enma and was about to walk away, when Enma suddenly grabbed his hand and muttered, "Wait."

Tsuna turned around and saw Enma gripping tightly his hand. He gulped and wetted his lips, "Ah-uh, It hurts Enma-kun… Please stop."

Enma's gripped slightly loosen.

He was staring at the floor shadowing his eyes.

Tsuna walked away from Enma's gripped and held the knob of bathroom door tightly and stuttered, "I-I'll b-be at m-my room E-Enma-k-kun…"

Tsuna leaved the door and swung it closed, leaving Enma all alone at the bathroom. Enma whispered quietly to himself, "What have I done?"

Tsuna rushed into his room panting slightly, his face was still red from his early encounter with Enma. He tried to calm himself with a few deep breaths. He changed his damped clothes to a new set of pajamas and walked towards his bed and threw his self on it.

"Gao~!" He heard Natsu said to him. Tsuna lifted his head looked Natsu and said, "It's nothing Nuts."

His thoughts were floating. He felt a little bit light headed. "Argh! I need answers!" He sat up looked around the room, "Where is Reborn when you need him?!"

Reborn was called by the Ninth to discuss about what happened to the Shimon Family, their previous battle with Daemon Spade, and the appearance of Vindice. Yamamoto patched up some things with the baseball team while Gokudera was still hiding from his sister and Shitt Pi.

Tsuna kept wondering on why on Earth would Enma suddenly kissed him. '_Ahh that was sooo wrong! Maybe Enma hit his head a little too hard, for him to do that!' _A sudden realization hit him, _'That's right! Maybe he hit his head too hard and had a concussion!' _He let his hand trailed his lips and said, "But It wasn't so bad."

He heard the door opened and saw Enma entered the room with a pensive look on his eyes. He looked at Tsuna with blank eyes and sat in front of him. Tsuna didn't know what Enma was thinking right now. He sneaked a glance and saw emotions flashed at the red head's eyes.

_Guilt. Wariness. Confusion. _

Enma broke the uncomfortable silence between them and said, "Let's should get started on our worksheets Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna's a bit startled by Enma's statement and replied, "Y-Yeah."

They both work on their respective assignments quietly. Only Natsu's soft snores that chose to sleep on the floor beside Enma, scribbles of pens against paper, and occasional flips of pages could be heard in the room.

Tsuna didn't know what to do. Is he supposed to talk or something? He needed to do something for him to reassure himself that Enma was not angry with him. He finally decided to ask Enma about earlier. He gathered up all of his courage and asked, "A-Ano… En-"

"Aren't you mad at me Tsuna-kun?" Enma interrupted Tsuna not leaving his eyes on the questionnaire.

Tsuna flinched at the sudden question. He pondered about it for a while. He didn't know what to say. '_Am I angry about earlier?'_ He shook his head and said firmly, "No."

Enma looked at Tsuna weirdly. He was surprised about Tsuna's answer. He was sure the boy would be seething right now with anger or maybe would just rejected him and their friendship. He didn't expect Tsuna to be this forgiving. _'But then again this is Tsuna-kun we are talking about',_ he thought fondly.

"I-I was just a bit startled that's all but I could never be angry at Enma-kun." Tsuna smiled at Enma gently.

Enma's really sure that his heart skipped a bit just now. He took a deep breath controlling his self and looked at Tsuna straight in the eye, "Tsuna," The brunet was startled on the seriousness of the other boy, and saying his name without any prefixes. "Did you remember when the rings acknowledged our friendship?"

His thoughts went back to day when they were fighting Daemon Spade. He was in all lot of pain at that time, but it didn't bother him. He was just so happy for him to not felt the pain. He smiled fondly and said, "Yeah."

Enma smiled in return, but there was a hint of sadness in it, "I was so happy at that time", he turned his attention at the ceiling, "Adelheid and the others were my family you know?" then return his gaze back again at Tsuna, "But you were my very first friend."

Tsuna's was really surprise about Enma's last statement. Emotions swelled up in his chest. He really couldn't identify it. Happiness, Pride, and Disappointment? Maybe because Enma only viewed him as a friend? He didn't know. He was supposed to be happy for Enma's views him as his precious friend, but there an unsettling sensation in his gut.

"But then it all changed after the fight." Enma said grimly.

"What do you mean Enma-kun?"

Enma looked at Tsuna with guilt and said, "The more time I spent with everyone. With you." He looked at Natsu and began petting him, "I-I realized something."

Enma looked solemn at the moment. Tsuna is captivated by the look on the red head's eyes. It was so…Lonely. A hint of longing every time he looked at Tsuna, he couldn't point it out, But… "What do you mean by that"

The read head took a deep breath and looked at the brunet, "I begun to like you, b-but not in the manner of being friends." Enma said bluntly.

Tsuna eyes widen at the statement. _'EHHHHH?! was Enma-kun saying that he liked me? No! What am I thinking ?! He couldn't like a no- good like me! And I'm a GUY! _Tsuna mentally slapped his head.

"Are you ser-"

"Of course, I'm serious Tsuna-kun" Enma interrupted Tsuna, "E-Ever since t-the battle finish. No. Ever since I met you. You are different from what I think you would be. You are different from everyone." Enma smiled solemnly at Tsuna, "T-Tsuna-kun's kind, and cheerful. A-And you are t-the one w-who understands me the best!" His eyes looked turned grim again and stared at the floor, "E-Even when I tried to hurt your family. And t-tried to hurt you" Enma smiled at Tsuna again sadly, "Still you forgave me. Called me a friend, and saved me." Enma took a deep breath again.

He stood and leaned at Tsuna, creating a small distance between them. Tsuna could felt Enma's breathing, Enma's warmth, and he could smell Enma's scent. Enma slowly whispered looking straight into Tsuna's eyes, "I really love you Tsuna-kun. And I know that maybe you won't return my feelings but still I'm willing to wait. So please acknowledge my feelings for you." He paused and leaned closer and kissed Tsuna's forehead gently.

The feeling was new to Tsuna. No one other than Enma touched him so gently and happy. It was something Tsuna could call foreign. But he didn't complain. He rather liked the sensation. The feeling was gone when Enma pulled away. He smiled longingly at Tsuna and said, "I better go now Tsuna-kun. The others might be worried now it's getting late."

Tsuna made no move to stop him. And Enma was alright with that. Enma gathered his things and leave the room.

Tsuna didn't know how long he sat there frozen. He didn't know how to respond to Enma. _'Do I feel the same about Enma-kun?'_ His thoughts gone back to Enma on how he smiles, he looked at him, and their encounter at the bathroom. Tsuna face went beet red. "B-But I like Kyoko-chan! I like girls!"

Then he remembered on how felt so calm next to Enma, on how he felt safe. He can never gave up the guy. Tsuna can never be angry at Enma for kissing him. His hand's touch, where Enma placed a kiss on his forehead, and tried to remember the sensation, it was mesmerizing and forgiving. He remembered the red head's warmth and scent. Tsuna's face flushed red and said, "What is happening to me?"

**A/N: I am still deciding if this one would just end here. So please give me your thoughts about the story if I should continue it or not. I was actually planning this to be a one shot but oh well it sounded not really a one shot one haha. So… I wouldn't mind any opinions regarding if I'll continue this story or not, because I would gladly comply. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
